


De alguna manera

by Vismur



Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Ciego Kaito, Crack, Intento de angustia, M/M, Romance, soulmate, universo alternativo
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 00:58:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9795233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vismur/pseuds/Vismur
Summary: Kaito siempre ha querido ver los colores, pero luego sufre un accidente.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Nota: Regalo del día de reyes para Sandy González en Facebook, quien me dejo su mensaje en el especial de pedidos de fin de año 2016.

**One-Shot**

 

La gente nacía viendo toda las gamas de grises, blanco y negro, ignorando por supuesto la forma en que sobrevivieron los humanos para elegir adecuadamente los alimentos y las clásicas señales de peligro en ellos o los animales, pero la gente miraba monocromático, la única forma de que los ojos maduraran y pudiesen ver los colores, es cuando se encuentran con su alma gemela, y ambos se miran los ojos, en ese instante, todos los colores de la existencia vendrán a ti.

 

\- Pero los colores no existen - dijo una voz pequeña llamando la atención del narrador e interrumpiendo la explicación, que era dirigida por la maestra del kínder.

 

\- Kuroba-kun, no interrumpas, y ¿dónde has leído eso? - preguntó ella, Kuroba era demasiado preguntón a veces.

 

\- En un libro - la maestra hizo una mueca, deberían alejar los libros de física del niño, no necesitaban otro accidente.

 

\- Bueno, es una teoría aceptada que lo colores no existen, pero lo que tu ojo percibe dice otra cosa Kuroba-kun - la maestra se detuvo cuando miro las caras confundidas de los otros alumnos - ejem y como decía, ahora todos ustedes ven en blanco y negro, pero cuando encuentren su alma gemela, verán todas las gamas de colores. – dando por fin a su conferencia.

 

Los niños entusiasmados platicaron sobre esto, emocionados sobre como conocer los colores y también fue la primera vez que Kaito oía sobre las almas gemelas.

 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 

Kaito estaba más que curioso sobre su alma gemela, y la nueva habilidad de ver los colores, especialmente esta última, la manera romántica nunca cruzó su mente hasta que Aoko lo mencionó, sus padres eran almas gemelas y se casaron, Kaito no lo entendía, ¿por qué tenían que casarse?

 

\- Es la persona que es para ti, la que va a amarte más – explicó una pequeña Aoko, ella estaba ansiosa por conocer la persona que estaría con ella.

 

\- ¿Qué hay de nuestros padres? – preguntó Kaito sin comprender, sus padres eran las personas que más los amaban.

 

\- Claro que ellos nos aman, pero esta persona estará contigo para siempre – dijo de nuevo, esta vez exasperada, claramente dándose cuenta que su amigo no lo estaba entendiendo.

 

\- ¿Cómo un amigo? – preguntó de nuevo, ella rodo los ojos.

 

\- Supongo que sí, o una novia, se volverá especial – dijo ella resignada.

 

\- Ohhh

 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 

Y luego perdió a su padre.

 

No era lo único que había perdido en ese incendio, algo le había golpeado fuertemente el lóbulo izquierdo, causándole una lección de cerebrovascular, su visión había dejado de darle señales, dejándole sólo con la visión negra, pero su dolor estaba enfocado en la parte donde nunca vería a su padre de nuevo, quitando el hecho de su nuevo estado.

 

Si él estaba tan mal, no podía imaginar su madre, a la que sólo podía oír llorar y sentir como sus manos temblaban cuando acariciaban su cabello o su rostro.

 

\- Va a estar bien Kaito, vamos a estar bien - decía cuando pensaba que estaba dormido.

 

No fue hasta mucho más tarde que se dio cuenta que nunca vería los colores de los cuales estaba curioso.

 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 

Aprender a vivir con su discapacidad y superar el dolor de la muerte de su padre, fue difícil, pero lo hizo, tuvo que ir a un psicólogo, pero había mejorado, había cosas que aún tenía que hacer, que su madre sonriera como antes, que Aoko no estuviera preocupada por él, que la gente dejará de tenerle lástima o superioridad (en este último no temía usar sus conocimientos para el mal) y por supuesto, superar a su padre, Kaito amaba la magia, era la única cosa que había quedado de él, así que se aferró a ella, así que si tenía que aprender cómo estaba distribuida una habitación, sus medidas y características en menos de dos días, iba a hacerlo.

 

El resto de sus sentidos había aumentado para compensar, su oído y su olfato en especial, eran sus armas ahora, y sus nenes, sus preciosas palomas, eran como sus perros lazarillos, habían sido entrenadas para ayudarle a navegar por la calle (con ayuda de su madre y Jii-chan), aun llevaba su bastón con él a todas partes, junto un par de gafas oscuras, era incomodo que la gente le mirara a la cara, no podía verlos, pero podían sentir la sensación de la mirada, le encantaba practicar todo el tiempo que podía, sus bebés blancas tenían un largo arsenal de cincuenta sonidos fáciles de detectar.

 

Eso no evitaba que se estrellara en el suelo por algún obstáculo no identificado.

 

\- Ay – dijo cuando llegó al suelo, sintiendo una cosa húmeda caliente en la mano - ¿eh? – tenía otra cosa que enseñar a sus nena blancas.

 

Fue cuando el grito se escuchó, fue realmente horrible. Escucho a todos lados, unos pasos apresurados se dirigieron a su dirección.

 

\- ¡Lo hemos atrapado! – dijo una voz mayor, le recodaba vagamente al inspector Nakamori, pero menos chillona.

 

\- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó confundido, ¿Dónde se encontraba ahora?, estaba en el parque, estaba seguro que estaba en el parque.

 

\- ¡Él es el asesino! – dijo la voz de antes, ante los jadeos sorprendidos de otras personas.

 

¿Asesino?, se preguntó mentalmente Kaito aturdido.

 

\- Mouri-san, él no es el culpable – dijo una voz joven, tenía un parecido con su propia voz.

 

Kaito tuvo un momento de confusión cuando algo brillante llegó a su visión, desapareció rápidamente de su vista, el mago toco sus lentes, asegurándose que estuvieran en su cara.

 

\- Él está junto al cadáver – dijo la voz mayor de nuevo, Kaito apenas tuvo tiempo de procesarlo, ¡¿Cadáver?!, alarmado se movió.

 

\- Cálmate, cálmate – dijo la voz, quien le ayudo a levantarse y alejarlo de la cosa, se sintió aliviado.

 

\- ¿Por qué estás tan seguro que no es el culpable Kudo-kun? – preguntó una voz femenina.

 

\- Ni siquiera sabía que tropezó con un cadáver, no podía verlo – dijo con voz seca, era una forma bastante suave de decir que estaba ciego, y seguro estaba haciendo algunas señales, porque sentía algunos cuantos cambios en el viento.

 

\- Oh – dijo la voz femenina.

 

\- ¿Cómo estás tan seguro? – preguntó la voz masculina, sintió su voz más cerca de lo que recordaba, y estaba haciendo algo con las manos, porque sentía los cambios bruscos en el aire - ¿Cuántos dedos tengo? – preguntó de nuevo la voz, Kaito empezaba a irritarse, este hombre.

 

\- ¡Papá!, ¡déjalo en paz en este instante! – dijo otra voz femenina, más joven.

 

Gracias chica joven.

 

\- Gracias Ran – dijo la voz masculina joven, que antes había sido llamado Kudo – lo siento por molestarte, ¿pero recuerdas haber oído algo antes de tropezarte? – preguntó Kudo amablemente.

 

\- Uhm, había tres niños corriendo, una mujer con una carriola, y un hombre, parecía no caminar muy bien, arrastraba un pie un poco más de lo debido – dijo Kaito.

 

\- Eso es lo que necesitábamos – dijo la voz femenina.

 

\- ¿Es importante? – preguntó Kaito hacia donde suponía estaba Kudo.

 

\- Si, ¿no te molesta dejar tu declaración en la comisaria? – preguntó el otro chico.

 

\- Claro, no me importa – dijo Kaito, dando un silbido para que su paloma regresará con él, la cual se posó en su hombro, en un chasquido de dedos (y suponía una nube de humo), su bastón estaba en sus manos.

 

\- Impresionante – elogio el chico Kudo.

 

\- Shinichi, primero vamos a quitarle la sangre – dijo la chica joven, Kaito hizo una mueca, hubiese vivido sin saber que era la cosa liquida caliente.

 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 

Shinichi y Ran era muy amables, le habían acompañado a su casa una vez que salió de la comisaria, no habían insistido en acompañarlo, sino más bien fingieron que iban a la misma dirección, o al menos a unas cuantas calles antes, se dio cuenta de que lo seguían gracias a su paloma, pero nunca intentaron llevarlo de la mano o algo.

 

Debió demostrar el punto, porque cuando los volvió a oír no lo estaban acechando, sino que alegremente le saludaron, aunque Shinichi parecía encontrar alguna manera de seguir su coartada amablemente protegiendo sin presionarlo, también era muy inteligente, y la forma en que hablaba de Sherlock Holmes no debería sonar lindo, Hakuba era un dolor cuando hablaba del detective ficticio, él prefería a Arsène Lupin.

 

Era agradable pasar tiempo con él.

 

\- Shinichi, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta? – dijo Kaito, habían estado en la biblioteca dando unos pequeños debates.

 

\- Oh, claro, ¿Qué sucede Kaito? – preguntó curioso su amigo.

 

\- Bueno – empezó un poco nervioso – debido a mi accidente, yo no puedo ver más, pero tampoco pude ver los colores, siempre he estado tan curioso sobre ello, ¿lo has visto? – preguntó con incertidumbre, después de todo, siempre serán desconocidos para él.

 

\- Oh – dijo Shinichi, pero su voz parcia triste – no, no realmente, no he encontrado a mi alma gemela – contestó Shinichi, Kaito se sintió culpable, él no estaba interesado mucho en su alma gemela, solo en los colores.

 

\- ¡Lo siento! – dijo Kaito sabiendo que había gente que se sentía fatal por recordarle sobre ellos, más cuando no habían descubierto su alma gemela todavía.

 

\- No te preocupes, si alguna vez encuentro mi alma gemela, serás la primera persona a quien le diga cómo se ven los colores – dijo Shinichi, era una promesa.

 

\- ¿Harías eso por mí? – preguntó, aliviado a que Shinichi no se enojara con él.

 

\- Por supuesto

 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 

El tiempo paso, cuando Kaito pasó veintiuno empezó a realizar pequeños shows de magia, era una locación pequeña, pero era un buen lugar para iniciar, había tardado un poco en conseguir los trucos adecuados, pero con la ayuda correcta, hizo las cosas más impresionantes, al menos en la opinión de sus amigos.

 

Shinichi aún no le había dicho como se veían los colores, dado que aún no había conseguido encontrar su alma gemela, Kaito no estaba seguro si quería que la encontrará. Al paso del tiempo, el joven mago se había enamorado de su amigo, y la mayoría de las almas gemelas eran románticas, Kaito no quería perder esa conexión que compartía con el detective.

 

\- Pareces deprimido – dijo el rey de Roma, había estado preparando uno de los elementos de su próximo show, Shinichi era buena en descubrir trampas o saboteos, Kaito aun guardaba algo de pánico que algo saliera mal en el show, la muerte de su padre estaba marcada en su mente.

 

Kaito pensó si era necesario hacer una retórica de los problemas que pueden salir de malos funcionamientos de sus máquinas o solo decir la verdad.

 

\- Shinichi, ¿Qué pasas si no encuentras tu alma gemela? – preguntó Kaito, no había preguntado sobre ella desde aquella promesa.

 

\- Pero te prometí decirte como son los colores – dijo Shinichi confundido, Kaito podía oír su voz.

 

\- ¿Eh? – preguntó Kaito, su amigo se retorció incómodo.

 

\- Si bueno, quieres saber cómo son, no soy el mejor explicador, pero haré lo mejor – dijo Shinichi, había algo en la voz que le llamo la atención.

 

\- ¿No piensas casarte con tu alma gemela? – preguntó confundido, para las edades ha estado escuchando la misma cosa en tantas personas.

 

\- Bueno, en realidad ya tengo a alguien que me gusta – dijo avergonzado, su voz estaba claramente nerviosa.

 

\- ¿Alguien que te gusta? – preguntó tratando de pensar en alguna persona que podría gustarle a Shinichi.

 

\- Si, me gustas mucho – dijo Shinichi, Kaito nivelo su rostro a donde estaba su amigo aproximadamente rápidamente, eso fue inesperado.

 

\- ¿Yo?

 

\- Si – contestó con sinceridad.

 

\- ¿Solo quieres encontrar tu alma gemela para decirme como son los colores? – preguntó Kaito impresionado.

 

\- ¿Sí?

 

Kaito sonrió salvajemente, y se lanzó al lugar que definitivamente es donde estaba Shinichi, fue recibido por los brazos calientes del detective.

 

\- También me gustas

 

\- Eso es un alivio

 

Kaito sonrió.

 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 

\- Nunca te quitas las gafas, ¿por qué? – preguntó Shinichi algún tiempo después.

 

\- La gente no te mira raro – respondió Kaito.

 

\- Tengo curiosidad de ver, pero si te molesta – dijo Shinichi acariciando su rostro.

 

\- Tengo curiosidad también, ¿me puedes decir cómo son? – preguntó Kaito sacando las gafas negras, abriendo los parpados con pereza, Shinichi pareció congelarse - ¿Shinichi?.

 

\- ¿Uh? – dijo su novio, una ráfaga de algo cruzo el espacio negro, Kaito parpadeo confundido, esa ráfaga no era blanca, ni negra, ni gris, era un tono que nunca había visto.

 

\- ¿Shinichi? – preguntó de nuevo.

 

\- Puedo verlos – respondió Shinichi, al mismo tiempo que otro tono inundo su visión rápidamente.

 

\- ¿Qué puedes ver? – preguntó Kaito confundido, tanto por lo dicho por su novio y su visión extraña.

 

\- Los colores, Kaito, puedo verlos – dijo Shinichi, otra ráfaga de tonos inundaron su visión, bailando con la voz de su novio.

 

\- ¿Los colores? – preguntó curioso, en este lugar solo estaban Shinichi y él.

 

\- Kaito, somos almas gemelas, no puedo creerlo – dijo Shinichi dándole un abrazo, otra ráfaga de tonos variados inundaron su visión, se activaban definitivamente por la voz de Shinichi.

 

\- Uhm, parece que yo también veo los colores cuando hablas, aunque solo son ráfagas rápidas, son tonos al azar bailando en el espacio negro – dijo Kaito confundido. - No tengo ni idea de cómo voy a saber qué color es cual – dijo Kaito confundido, ¿cuál era el azul o el verde?

 

\- No las arreglaremos – dijo Shinichi, el mago sonrió.

 

Al menos la idea de casarse con su alma gemela sonaba atractiva ahora.

 

FIN

 


End file.
